Kiss The Girl
by Myagarah Uchiha
Summary: Em uma noite tão qualquer quanto qualquer outra, Misa faz Light a acompanhar em um passeio a luz do luar. Porém, o que acontecerá quando os Shinigamis Ryuk e Rem se juntam? - Minha 1ª fic L&M, por favor, perdoem-me as gafes! One/Song


_Fic: Kiss The Girl_

_Autora: Misa Amane (Ps²) e Takada Kyuomi (Ps¹) Ambas (Ps³)_

_Ano: 2008_

_Shipper: Yagami Light – Amane Misa_

_Gênero: Romance – Comédia - Songfic_

_--_

**Kiss**the**Girl**

_--_

Era uma noite de verão, em que a lua brilhava incansavelmente no céu lá fora, e seu brilho, invadia o quarto do jovem Yagami, que tinha por hora a companhia de sua amada Amane. A muito tempo, ele desejava algo... tinha algo para falar a moça, porém nunca lhe vinha a coragem. Sendo assim, ele continuava a fazer seus deveres habituais da faculdade, enquanto a loirinha pairava deitada sobre sua cama.

Ela fitava distraidamente o teto, com suas pernas cruzadas... Os dois Shinigamis no quarto, um em cada canto, se fitando, pareciam combinar algo entre si, no maior silêncio, porém, Misa os interrompeu.

"**Light! Ainda falta muito para você acabar?**" perguntou-a, se levantando finalmente e indo na direção do moreno.

"**Não, Misa. Eu já estou acabando!**". Ele evitou fitá-la pois não saberia se o conseguiria fazer, não assim, tão de perto...

"**Hm...**" ela deu um muxoxo, abraçando-o por trás, e o fazendo se arrepiar por inteiro.

Ele não iria admitir... não queria, mas percebia que em breve, iria acontecer. Largou o lápis sobre a mesa, fechou o seu livro e se levantou rapidamente, fazendo Misa se desequilibrar e por pouco não cair no chão.

"**Desculpa. Eu já acabei!**" Yagami disse, enquanto segurava-a pelos braços, evitando-a de uma queda. "**O que você quer fazer agora?**"

"**Vamos passear, estou entediada. E a hora do namoro está começando agora...!**" Seus olhos brilhavam, iluminados pela luz da lua, porém antes que ele a pudesse responder, ela já havia agarrado seu braço e o puxava desesperadamente para fora do quarto, com os Shinigamis apenas a os observar.

"**Ow, Light! Não esqueça da minha maçã!**" comentou Ryuuku mas ele já estava do lado de fora do quarto. "Sempre sobra pra mim..."

"**Deixa a maçã de lado, Ryuuku!**" respondeu Remu. "**Vamos atrás deles... ganhamos mais assim.**"

Eles atravessaram as paredes do quarto e já encontraram o casal humano caminhando pela rua, a menina saltitante... Mal sabiam eles, que uma bruxa maligna os observava. (Ps¹: uma bruxa muito linda por sinal! xD) (Ps²: Porém não chega aos meus pés, não é, Takadinha? ;D)

As ruas estavam completamente desertas, se não contassem alguns gatos vira-latas, ratinhos e o quarteto um tanto quanto bizarro. Eles estavam se aproximando de um cais, onde encontraram um barquinho abandonado, com seus remos ao lado (Ps¹: essa parte ficou estranha... oo').

"**LIIIIGHT! Vamos dar um passeio de barco, por favooooor!**" ela o pedia com os olhos marejados, e não parava de cutucá-lo no braço, sua excitação passando dos limites.

"**Misa, eu não sei... não sabemos em quais condições se encontram este barco... pode ser perigoso...**"

"**Nada pode ser perigoso ao seu lado, Light!**"

"**Misa...**" ele a segurou pelos ombros firmemente, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. **"...está bem. Mas só um pouco.**"

Amane assentiu com a cabeça, seu sorriso encantador fazendo o coração do rapaz bater cada vez mais apertado. Logo atrás, os Shinigamis trocaram olhares muito significativos, porém, só para eles. (Ps²: eu sei o que eles estão tramando! Uhuuu\õ) Light entrou no barco, tomando cuidado para não joga-lo em alto-mar, em seguida, estendeu sua mão para a menina que tanto esperava por isso do lado de fora. Não fora o vento gélido que bateu contra sua nuca que o fez arrepiar novamente, mas sim o toque suave da mão de Misa. (Ps¹: ta, o Light ta muito³ romântico! .')

Cada um se sentou em uma ponta do transporte, e Light começou a remar, com Remu olhando, (Ps¹: Quanto Remu! .') sentada atrás de Misa, e Ryuuku sentado atrás de Light. O vento batia nos cabelos de Light, Misa olhava sonhadora em sua volta achando tudo isso um sonho.

"**Misa...**" começou Light olhando para ela, seu rosto ficava mais bonito a luz do luar. "**...sabe que não devíamos estar aqui! Devíamos estar armando um jeito de acabar com o L!"**

"**Ah Light, um dia só não mata ninguém né?**" disse ela com o rosto mais doce.

"**Certo... vamos esquecer isso por hora!"** desviando o olhar do dela. Não queria se apaixonar por ela, não podia, não devia. E o pior, é que sabia disso. Ele tinha que se concentrar em matar o L, então por que sua cabeça não parava de repetir aquela ordem?

Ao redor deles, começou uma leve batucada, próxima a margem do cais, e então, a voz grave e levemente sinistra (Ps²: levemente? Eu disse isso? Ô.O') começou a cantarolar...

"_**There you see her, sitting there across the way…**_

_**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.**_

_**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try…**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl"**_

Light arqueou imediatamente uma de suas sombrancelhas ao escutar aquele som. Ryuuku? Cantando? O que estaria acontecendo? Seus olhos correram a procura dos de Misa, tentando saber se ela, ao menos ela, estava entendendo aquilo, no entanto, sua mente estava vagando por aí, pois ao que tudo indicava, ela não havia percebido nada.

"_**Yes, you want her.**_

_**Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too,**_

_**there's one way to ask her.**_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl...**_

_**Sing with me now, Remu!"**_

Essa não! Os dois cantando? Misa, de repente, o olhou assustada… ela enfim, havia percebido a cena em que tinham se enfiado. Light virou seu rosto, com um olhar assassino, direto para Ruuyku, que nada mais fez, se não ignorar e continuar cantando com Remu agora, em seu encalço.

"_**Shalalalala... My oh my!**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl.**_

_**Shalalalala…**_

_**Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl!"**_

Se antes, o rapaz já havia se assustado em ouvir apenas um Shinigami cantando, imagine agora, com os dois seres. Remu jantara-se a Ryuuku, a batucada ao fundo... Parecia mais um aviso de morte do que qualquer outra coisa... não era romântico, tampouco inspirador. Dois Deuses da Morte, fazendo uma serenata para um casal humano? Que raios de situação bizarra era essa?

"_**Nows your moment, floating in a blue lagoon.**_

_**Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better.**_

_**She don't say a word and she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl!"**_

É… aquilo estava muito constrangedor, (Ps³: contrangedor? Nada! Está lindo!) a lua logo atrás de sua cabeça, a voz de Ryuuku próxima ao seu ouvido, fazia Light pensar que, talvez, fosse a voz de seu coração (Ps¹: nossa, Light, sua voz é tão feia assim? O), mandando-o insistentemente beijar Misa... talvez fosse o fato de que, ele a queria por demais, tê-la somente... sua Misa, para sempre... mas não. Não iria confessar isso. Não podia...

"_**Shalalalala... My oh my!**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl.**_

_**Shalalalala…**_

_**Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

_**Shalalalala… Don't be scared, you better be prepared!**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

_**Shalalalala… Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how!**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl!"**_

Algo começou a "borbulhar" na água logo abaixo deles. Misa debruçou-se na beirada do barco e se deparou com uma enorme quantidade de peixes emergindo e empurrando o barco.

"**Light! Pára de remar... olha isso!**" Ela dizia e o menino prontamente a atendeu.

Os peixes pareciam formar um esquadrão em volta do casal, e então, o barco começou a rodar sobre o mar. Vagalumes (Ps²: na verdade, objetos voadores não identificados... xD) chegaram no local e começaram a voar, também em volta deles, porém no sentido contrário ao dos peixes.

"_**Go on and kiss the girl!"**_

Light sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de xingar Ryuuku até no **nada**. O Shinigami localizado logo a suas costas, havia acabado de dar-lhe um baita tapa, lançando Light em cima da loirinha. Ao erguer seus olhos, encontrou os de Misa, penetrando em seus tão profundamente, (Ps³: Light tremeu na baaaase, meow! kosakasopkapsksa) podia sentir a respiração dela próxima ao seu rosto. Ele realmente estava se controlando muito para poder reter o impulsão tão árduo que sentia em pega-la em seus braços e beijá-la intensamente... mas por que? Qual era o motivo para não beijá-la se ele sabia que a amava? (Ps¹: Oo' Esse daí não é o Light **MESMO**! Que gaaay!)

""_**Shalalalala... My oh my!**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl.**_

_**Shalalalala…**_

_**Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.**_

_**Shalalalala… Don't be scared, you better be prepared!**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

_**Shalalalala… Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how!**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl!"**_

Podia sentir seus joelhos doendo pela queda, porém estava tão entre seus devaneios que não percebeu a atitude de Misa, de ajoelhar-se em sua frente, na tentativa de o ajudar a se levantar. Quando reparou, ela já havia tomado suas mãos entre as dela, e seu rosto ainda mais próximo do que anteriormente. As vozes dos Shinigamis, com o fundo musical, continuavam a embalar o clima deles, mas naquele momento, não parecia possível acontecer algo para destruir a cena. Em seu íntimo, ele sentia, ao deparar com aquele belo par de olhos azuis fitando os seus, que queria aquela cena para todo o sempre.

Não lhe importava mais Ryuuzaki, L, Kira, Death Note... ele queria apenas uma coisa: _ELA_. Sua mão começou a subir pelo pulso dela, indo em direção aos ombros dela. Ele conseguia sentir ua pele macia se arrepiar a cada milímetro que ele avançava (Ps¹: QUE GAAAAAAAAY! .). Eles pareciam estar em outra dimensão, na qual, não havia Ryuuku, Remu, nem ninguém, porque ele era capaz de ouvir o coração dela bater tão alto quanto o seu próprio. E ela, era capaz de fazer o mesmo...

"_**Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl.**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl!"**_

Iria ser agora. _Tinha_ de ser agora. Ele podia sentir seus lábios roçarem uns nos outros... Estaria até prevendo o doce gosto do beijo da Misa, aquele quão o qual ele esperava a tanto tempo, e dizia para si próprio que nunca o faria. Ela não iria fugir dele, não havia para onde fugir. Deixando-se levar por seus desejos, Light impulsionou-se na direção da loirinha, e ia beijá-la. Sim, ele iria finalmente a beijar! Seu lábios começaram a depositar um beijo doce nos lábios dela, porém não sentiu mais nada, além de... _FRIO_.

O frio tão cortante que congelara toda sua espinha dorsal... a água que invadia livremente sua boca, faziam o procurar por ar. Ele não podia respirar, porém, uma lembrança fez seu coração parar: Misa! Ele emergiu desesperado a procura do corpo de sua amada, botando água por tudo quanto era buraco, (Ps³: Tá! Essa também não ficou legal! O.ô) inclusive pela boca e orelhas, viu o barco em que a pouco estavam, virado de cabeça para baixo, e a imagem de três pessoas a sua frente, fez seu coração se acalmar.

Lá estava Misa, sendo segurada por Remu, olhando-o tão preocupada, enquanto a gargalhada fria de Ryuuku invadia seus ouvidos, lhe deixando roxo, não de frio mais, de raiva. (Ps³: koakspakosak SE F, Light! D)

"**Light! Você está bem?**" Perguntou Misa, que ainda flutuava no colo da Shinigami, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto segurava-se no barco tombado.

"**Sim, Misa... o que foi isso?**" Ele olhava pasmo, de um lado para o outro. Parecia-lhe impossível que havia chego tão perto, e não o tinha feito. (Ps²: momento EMO do Light! ;D)

"**Parece que tinha mais alguém aqui... observando vocês, não é mesmo, Yagami?"** Perguntou-lhe Remu, impaciente.

Ela depositou Misa em terra firme e foi buscar o jovem, ao perceber que Ryuuku, não moveria uma palha se quer (Ps²: se f de novo! Que azar, heim, cara!?)

"**Quem era, Remu?**" Perguntou Light, abraçando Misa sem ele mesmo perceber que o tinha feito.

"**Não posso lhe falar o nome, Yagami Light. Mas é alguém que tem poderes pra poder derrubar vocês sem precisar tocar-lhes...**"

"**Seria alguém com um Death Note?**"

"**Não seja tolo. Vocês já estariam mortos, e eu não permitiria a morte da Misa!**"

"**Valeu pela frase de consolo...!**" ele dirigiu sua resposta tão fria ao outro Shinigami, que continuava a gargalhar de sua cara.

Não fora homem o suficiente para agarra Misa ali mesmo e beijá-la. Talvez não fosse aquela a hora... talvez jamais ocorresse. Esse desejo, continuaria retido em seu coração por mais algum tempo. Talvez jamais se liberta-se, mas ele não diria. Jamais diria o que sentia. Pelo menos assim, acreditava ele.

Não longe dali, estava ela. A malfeitora da estória (Ps¹: A malévola mais LINDA -), _Takada Kyuomi_. Sua risada baixa, porém malévola, seu coração tão frio quanto a água em que fizera o jovem Yagami cair, e seu desejo de posse sobre o mesmo... ela havia evitado o beijo. Ela o queria somente para si. Sua sorte, ninguém conhecia seus pactos de bruxaria... jamais a pegariam, ao menos, assim ela pensava...

"**Você vai ser meu, Yagami Light... só meu. Eu prometo!"** ela dizia para si mesma, o sorriso perverso enfeitando seu rosto branco, seus cabelos curtos e negros e seu coração tão seco quanto as páginas dos livros que ela devorava tão desesperadamente para o vestibular (Ps²: HARRY POTTEEEEEER! \õ).

Mas não terminaria assim... ela ainda iria destruir Misa Amane, tornaria Light em seu Deus... ela não iria medir esforços para tirar sua rival do seu caminho. Não, não mesmo!

Essa história, não termina aqui! Disso, tenha certeza!

_Misa: Êêêêêh! Primeira fic que termino em toda a minha vidaaaa!_

**Takada: É mesmo? Que bom. Eu já terminei uma antes...**

_Misa: Te perguntei algo, menina? Tú destrói a minha ceninha romântica e ainda vem de amigas-amigas, namorados a parte?_

**Takada: Ceninha romântica? Vocês já estavam me dando náuseas. E amigas-amigas, namorados a parte nada. Só estou sendo educada com você. Tá convivendo muito, heim!**

_Misa: Abafa, __**QUÊ**__-__**RI**__-__**DAH**__! Okay. Deixemos essa picuinha das persos de lado, e vamos comentar em off. Oiii genteee! Primeira fic que eu termino (tenho que ver se tomo vergonha na cara e termino as outras 3 que eu comecei e nunca terminei! Oo')_

**Takada: Porra, de novo? Bom, voltando ao assunto. Oi, minha primeira fic também, de Light e Misa. Não porque eu queira, entendam isso. Por mim, seria Light e Takada. Mas deixando isso de lado, vai ter continuação, não é, Misa?**

_Misa: Não sei. Isso vai depender..._

**Takada: Depender... de que?**

_Misa: Se o povo gostar e comentaaaar! __õ_/

**Takada: Okay! Então deixamos com vocês, internautas. Se quiserem continuação, ela será "A Pequena Kira".**

_Misa: Qualquer semelhança com A Pequena Sereia, é mera coincidência;D_

**Takada: Exato! Quem quiser continuação, deixa um review para a gente.**

_Misa: Isso mesmo. A todos que disperdissaram seu precioso tempo lendo essa babozeira, o nosso muitíssimo obrigada._

_Takada: A todos que gostaram, obrigada. Mas deixem review._

_Misa: A todos os que amaram esse lado meigo e romântico do Light, muito obrigada..._

Takada: A todos os que perderam seu tempo vendo Light Yagami em seu momento EMO, muito obrigada. Mas não nos matem depois dessa.

Misa: E só para não perder o hábito...

**Ambas: NOS DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Beijoos e Bjxinhos**

**E...**

**SAYOUNARA!**


End file.
